1. Field of the Invention
An adapter arrangement for electrically connecting an upwardly-directed first contact on a horizontal printed circuit board assembly with a generally upwardly-directed second contact on an electronics module mounted on the PCB assembly, including a rigid housing adapted for mounting on one end of the module, which housing contains a generally vertical conductor having a lower end connected by a downwardly directed lower terminal with the PCB assembly first contact, and an upper end connected by a generally downwardly-directed upper terminal with the electronics module second contact, characterized in that the lower adapter terminal is vertical, and the upper adapter terminal is downwardly inclined by an acute angle relative to the vertical.
2. Description of Related Art
Production technology frequently uses various production resources to perform production tasks. The production resources are mostly controlled by means of control signals provided by a control printed circuit board (PCB). For that purpose, control modules are assigned to the production resources, wherein the control signals are interchanged between the control PCB and the control modules via a bus, for example. On the one hand, strict security requirements exist for control signal transmission, posing major challenges for the electrical and mechanical development of the connection means. On the other hand, changes in the production task frequently require resetting of the control modules. For that reason, there is a need for modules to have availability of connection systems that can be converted quickly and easily.
The German printed specification No. EP 1 520 330 B1 discloses the use of a generally L-shaped carrier for connecting such control modules with a control PCB, onto which the modules can be connected with a swivel motion. The connection systems for the solution have a very complex design, and performing the swivel motion is difficult.
From other prior art it is also known to produce the connection by means of flexible leads, something that is rather costly and obscure. The present invention was developed to avoid the above and other drawbacks of the know connecting systems.